


misery loves company

by pansysbones (pinklemonadelesbian)



Series: diamonds and toads (blaise/pansy, epilogue compliant) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ......it's not very romantic bc they're not very romantic people, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, More romantic than planned. This got a little out of control, Post-War, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, a drabble lmao, even tho it's like, mentions of draco and past dransy and drastoria but tbh i dont like him so that shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/pansysbones
Summary: Pansy complains about Draco, and a proposal is made.





	misery loves company

**Author's Note:**

> oops when did i get so many het blaise ships?? (also, blinny is on its way but i suddenly got an idea for these two)

"U _gh_! He's such a--- such a!"

Blaise's lips twitched up in a half-smirk.

"Let me guess. A pompous, foolish, narcissistic blowhard?"

Pansy threw up her hands and groaned.

" _Yes_! He thinks he's so much better than us just because he got that absolute  _ninny_ Astoria to marry him, and I just---" 

"She's really quite nice you know, a little shy, and honestly I don't really know  _what_ she sees in him, but whatever makes her happy, I guess."

Pansy glared at him for all of two minutes before she deflated.

"Yes, yes, she's  _very_ nice, it's ridiculous honestly, but I just---"

"Thought you'd be the one marrying him?"

Pansy shrugged, finally ceased her pacing, and sat down at the foot of his bed, which honestly was little more than a cot.

"Well, yes. I know it's stupid.  _I_ dumped  _him_ , after all. And for a good reason, too! He didn't give a shit about me. Not really. But it's just not fair! Why is he getting married while I remain as single as, I don't know. An old toad!"

She was pouting now, and it really was annoying, if a little endearing, so Blaise sat up, slowly, and patted his lap with one hand while tugging her towards him with the other.

"What," she sighed, "Are you doing?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Pans," he said, "Let me comfort you or whatever. Lay your head on my lap."

She eyed him suspiciously, then shrugged.

"Fine, but only because you asked. This is on you."

Blaise shook his head, smiling.

"Really, you have to learn to accept affection more often."

"Oh yeah," she snapped, already settling her head in his lap, "because you're sooooo great at  _that_."

Blaise chose to ignore that comment, because  _really_ , how  _rude_ , and continued to awkwardly pet her hair.

"Anyways," he said briskly, once she was settled and they had enjoyed several moments of companionable silence, "there are other... options, you know."

She sighed, without even bothering to open her eyes.

"What, like old-maidenhood? That sounds like  _exactly_ what I want,  _thanks_."

Blaise scowled down at her, and, if he was being honest (which he wasn't) his heart twinged. A little.

"Well, if you  _must_ know, I was talking about  _me_."

Of course, that got her attention, and her eyes snapped open immediately. 

"Wait," she said, almost sounding as if she'd just been slapped, which was honestly just too much. Was it really that shocking of an idea?

"Are you really asking me to marry you?" She asked, eyes wide as saucers. He turned his head away from her, huffing.

"Blaise?" She whispered, her voice shaking, and he just couldn't let that go.

"Maybe," he grumbled, refusing to look her in the eye.

A long pause.

"If you stop looking so shocked then I'll say yes," he added, a reluctant frown twisting his lips.

He watched as she carefully schooled her features into a look of pleasant surprise. 

"That's better," he said, tugging at the curl that rested on her forehead. "Yes, Pansy Elenora Parkinson, I did just ask you to marry me. Unfortunately I am very fond of you."

And she was back to looking completely flabbergasted. Really, it wounded a man's pride.

"Sorry," she said after a while, and his heart sunk qickly, like a stone, "but this is all very surprising. I mean, didn't you say you weren't interested?"

Blaise stared at her blankly.

"Yes, Pansy," he deadpanned. "When we were  _thirteen_."

She blushed.

"Yes, well---"

"You haven't really answered yet, you know," he interrupted, realizing she was about to begin babbling nervously, which could last for hours, given past records, which normally he would find, well, _cute_ , but his heart was punting out of his chest right now, and his palms were  _sweating_. Disgusting. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed, flushing an even brighter, blotchier red. "Sorry, I---" she paused, frowning.

"Well, Zabini," she said, sitting up and fixing her hair as much as she could, given the circumstances, "You're going to have to get me an awfully expensive ring to make up for that lackluster proposal---well, the beginning of it anyways, but yes, I will marry you. If you truly want me to, I mean, I don't have much to offer, unlike Draco I did not escape Britain with my inheritance, but---" 

He stopped her then with a finger to her lips, and a quick  kiss on her forehead.

"I do want you to," he said, smiling fully, "I am very fond of you, like I said. And I do not need your inheritance anyways. My mother has quite a lot hidden away. Although I suspect we will have to live poorly in Muggle America for some while, so I suppose I should be asking  _you_ if you truly wish to marry  _me_."

She smiles tremblingly at him, and throws her arms around his neck. 

_Yes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually more romantic than originally planned, oops


End file.
